georgelopezfandomcom-20200214-history
George Lopez Wiki:Rules and Policies
These rules are to be followed ''at all times. ''Failure to follow these rules will result a warning and/or block, depending upon severity. General Rules #No Uncivility. Uncivility includes: Spamming other's talk pages, editing other's user pages without permission, insulting, racism, and inappropriate behavior. Most uncivility will follow the 3 blocks strike rule. Racism is a immediate and infinite block. This does not ''include the slight racism in the show. Racism where not related to the content of the show will be deleted and the user will be blocked. #No Sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry is when a user decides to operate multiple accounts in order to help one's vote on topics, or self-inflation (i.e. promotion). All sockpuppetry will result in a block. When sockpuppetry is not used for the purpose of spam and/or self-promotion, there will be special consideration (e.g. a split account). #Always assume editors are trying to help. If something is obvious vandalism, then you should not assume help. Rollback tools should also be used. #No Vandalism. This includes false facts, gibberish, adding fan fictional characters to articles/creating articles on fan fictional characters, etc. This ''does not ''include when a editor feels something is true and adds it. #Nobody owns any article. This means do not undo/rollback any edits to an article you have created/decided it's yours, because it is not yours. #No edit wars. This includes two or more editors constantly undoing each other's edits. This also includes an editor constantly undoing their edits. 2 undos for a edit will be enough. If there are any disputes, please contact a system operator (sysop). #Please use exact quotes, even if they are offensive in nature. #Regular editors and unregistered contributors are not to vote on whether a user will become a bureaucrat. Unregistered contributors may not vote at all on tool topics. #Unregistered contributors may not vote on tool topics. For example, User:(Username here) has a topic started by an ''active admin ''on wether they should get admin tools. (Rollback tools are not to be discussed, unless there is an issue on who is getting the tools). The unregistered contributor may not vote on wether User:(Username here) will become an admin or not. #If you decide to write a blog, please make sure that you attempt to keep your edits on the main wiki and your blog around even, if not most edits going to the wiki. #Please remember to sign your comments with 4 tildes (~ ~ ~ ~, no spaces) Deletion Policy There are several policies as to what type of pages can be created. Pages which fail to follow these policies will immediately face deletion. What Not to Create Edit *'Articles about minute details''' e.g. "George's Hair" or "Unnamed Person Thirsty's" *'Articles that are galleries' e.g. "Gallery of George Lopez" or "Gallery of Carmen" *'Articles that are spam' e.g. "George is rockass!" or "Benny is an drunken idiot!" Deletion Discussions Edit Canon mainspace material (anything where the standard orange skin is displayed) can be brought up for deletion if you think that its continued existence is unnecessary or harmful to the George Lopez wiki. Disscussion Policy Discussion is an important part of George Lopez Wiki. It is used to discuss any improvements to the page. Discussion should be used before making major changes to articles. Conventions Edit There are conventions in any discussion, article discussion or not: *'Signing' - Users must sign their comments with four tildes (Chewiki 01:45, August 27, 2012 (UTC)) *'Use of appropriate language' - Users must not abuse other users, or attempt to silence their views. Never use overt sexual references, inappropriate expressions, or any other kind of language that is unsuitable for children. *'New heading for new topic' - Users should make a new heading for each new discussion topic. Never delete talk page posts. Exceptions to this rule include: The Speedy Deletions Talk Page and posts containing extremely bad language. Discussion pages that are too long (that is, they have many sections/separate discussions and/or they are over 32-60kb) should be archived, since older browsers cannot edit these longer pages properly. Voting Edit Some major changes (such as adminship requests) and discussions where consensus has not been reached are subject to a final vote by the George Lopez community. Blocking Policy Blocking is the method by which administrators may prevent users from editing the George Lopez Wiki. Blocks are used to prevent damage or disruption, not to punish users. Blocks sometimes are used as a deterrent, to discourage whatever behavior led to the block and encourage a productive editing environment. Any user may request a block for major incidents of vandalism or disruption. Users requesting blocks should supply credible evidence of the circumstances warranting a block. Administrators are never obliged to place a block and are free to investigate the situation themselves. Because blocks may be reviewed and appealed, it is often important that the blocking and reviewing administrators each communicate with and take care to inform the other. Blocked users can appeal their blocks by making a statement on their talk page. Except in cases of unambiguous error, administrators should not undo other administrators' blocks without prior discussion; see below. Reasons for Blocking Edit Acceptable Reasons Edit Accounts and address may be blocked for: *Persistently making personal attacks *Persistent vandalism *Persistent gross incivility *Persistent harassment *Persistent spamming *Edit warring or revert warring *Breaching the sock puppetry policy *Persistently violating other policies or guidelines *Accounts with inappropriate usernames *Editing for the purpose of obtaining badges Durations for Blocking Edit *'Anon. vandals' (inserting abuse, blanking pages etc.): **1st offence = warning **2nd offence = 1 week block **3rd offence = 3 months block **Futher offence? = 1 year block *'Registered vandals': **1st offence = warning **2nd offence = 2 week block **3rd offence = 1 year block **Further offence? = infinite block *'Problem users' (personal attacks, disruption, disregarding policy): **Offence = warning **5 warnings = 2 week block **2 blocks = 3 month block **Further offence? = infinite block *'Sockpuppets' (multiple usernames for the same person): **1st offence = variable, either long or infinite